


Out of My League

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: Cindy and Prompto go on a date.





	

"Are you sure my hair looks fine? I think my shirt is on backwards..."

Noctis sighs at a clearly nervous Prompto who is obsessing over his appearance.

It all happened unexpectedly, you see. Noctis drove a beat-up Regalia back to Hammerhead not only to get fixed up, but to change the paint job. Ignis always complained about the ugly color, and Noctis had to agree that the bright blue blinded him whenever the sun was out. As usual, Prompto started chatting up Cindy before Noctis could, and it ended up with Prompto's face turning red and Cindy seeming excited about something.

"Haven't had a nice boy take me out for a meal in a long time!" is what Noctis recalls her saying. From that point on, Prompto has been a mess.

"You're fine, quit obsessing," Noctis scolds as Prompto looks at himself in the side-view mirror.

"I can't help it dude, I'm sorry, I'm going on a date and I need to look really good oh man what if I smell bad what if I accidentally fart that would be so embarrassing-"

Noctis swiftly lands a smack to Prompto's ass, and it's shocking enough to shut him up. Prompto sighs and turns to face Noct again.

"I'm nervous."

"I know." Noctis crosses his arms and gives the other a confident smile. "But hey, clearly she digs you enough to agree on this 'date'. You'll be fine, just be yourself."

"Just be myself..." Prompto repeats, returning to look in the mirror again. He frowns. The thing is, he has a hard time liking himself- so how will Cindy be able to?

"But... if you're just going to the Crow's Nest, you should probably lose the fancy coat."

Prompto nods.

-

The afternoon rolls around, and Prompto's legs are shaking. He's so jittery, he's sure that if he keeps on with this he could cause a mini-earthquake.

"Get ahold of yourself, she's coming," Noctis whispers, jabbing an elbow in Prompto's side. Prompto immediately stiffens, his heart skipping a few beats.

When his eyes lock on her, he doesn't look away. His brain becomes immediately blank and it looks like she's walking in slow motion. She's changed her attire a bit, he at least notices, favoring a longer, woolier coat than her previous. She's still wearing shorts, but they at least come to her knee. She's also taken off her cap, and no matter how many times she's tried to shake it out, she has a major case of hat-hair. She's still beautiful, and every time she blinks, her eyelashes create a gust of wind that takes Prompto's breath away.

He's nudged in the side again by Noctis, who has taken note of the way Prompto is basically a statue. He snaps out of it in time to hear Cindy speak to them.

"Hey boys! Sorry I'm late, Pawpaw kept makin' a fuss. You know how he is." Cindy stands in front of Noctis, but is speaking to Prompto.

There's a second of silence before Prompto laughs nervously, trying not to make it obvious that he's glancing at Noctis. "Haha, yeah, old Pawpaw..."

"Well, workin' on your Regalia's made me a hungry lady, so how about we get to it?"

Prompto quickly nods, and Cindy begins to walk ahead of him. Noctis holds out 5,000 gil for Prompto with an encouraging smile before he goes, and Prompto's eyes go wide.

"Good luck."

The look that Prompto gives Noctis is a good enough of a thanks for him, and Prompto quickly catches up with Cindy who has already made it to the door.

Prompto opens the door for Cindy and she enters, immediately finding a spot to sit. Prompto scrambles to catch up with her, unsure if she's just unusually fast, or if his nerves have made him slow. He sits across from her and makes eye contact with the chef, who just points at the menu above him.

Prompto feels a different kind of anxiety arise in him, but he pushes it down in favor of focusing on Cindy, smiling away at him. He gulps.

"Uh, what are you having?"

"I could go for some salmon," Cindy responds. She didn't even look at the menu, Prompto thinks, and he's slightly taken aback. "How 'bout you?"

"Uh, same. I guess." Prompto takes a breath before turning back to the chef, who has been watching them the entire time in anticipation. Just waiting, waiting for their order.

"Two salmons, please," Prompto calls, holding two fingers up. He thinks he does a good job of not sounding like a doof.

"You mean... Kenny's Salmon?" the chef replies back immediately. There's hostility in his voice; it startles Prompto.

"A-ah, yeah, two Kenny Salmons..." Prompto trails off when the chef is satisfied and turns to the kitchen to prepare the food before he had even finished.

Prompto looks back at Cindy, shook. Cindy is just smiling at him with a glint in her eye, and Prompto feels his heart skip yet another beat. This woman is going to kill him.

"So uh, anything exciting happen?" Prompto asks, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Nah, nothin' excitin' happened in Hammerhead since you boys showed up," Cindy replies, and Prompto feels a smile come to his face. "I'm sure you have plenty of stories to tell, what with y'all goin' on fancy adventures and all."

"Oh, yeah, of course!" One event in particular comes to Prompto's mind, and he starts giggling before he can even tell the story. "Yeah, one time we were fighting some baddies around Galdin Quey, and- no kidding- Gladio hit one of em so hard it got stuck in the ground."

Cindy bursts out laughing, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Prompto laughs along with her, feeling his palms clam up. She's so cute.

"In the ground?" She repeats, and Prompto nods.

"Straight up. We didn't know what to do, it was pretty hilarious."

"I bet!" Cindy giggles a bit more before regaining her composure. "It sounds like fun. If I wasn't runnin' the car repair I'd come with you guys!"

Prompto would love that, honestly, especially when it comes to camping- but he shakes that idea out of his head.

"It's pretty dangerous. N-not that you couldn't handle yourself, it just... gets rough." Prompto tries not to recall every tight spot the gang has gotten themselves into- _especially_ not the time everyone was down and Noctis was constantly in a state of danger, surviving solely off of the potions most of their savings go to. Noctis pulled through in the end, but it sucked for everyone and it involved several days of recovery.

Cindy nods. "I get it. I guess I'm not really cut out for that fightin' stuff anyway."

"I could totally imagine you kicking ass, though," Prompto says, and Cindy just waves it off.

"I save it for emergencies."

Before Prompto can reply, their salmon is placed in front of them. The chef looks Prompto straight in the eyes.

"Enjoy your meal." Prompto is thoroughly creeped out by the chef's ominous tone, but laughs it off and looks again to Cindy who has already dug in.

"Mmm, mm! This is what dreams are made of," she praises, her eyes closing with every bite she takes. Prompto reminds himself to eat instead of staring at her, but he struggles.

"Heh, if you think this is good, wait til you eat something Ignis cooks up." Prompto says this quietly so as not to offend the chef, but from the frightening aura Prompto feels, he's pretty sure that he heard anyway.

"Really now?" Cindy gives Prompto an incredulous look.

"Oh yeah. Ignis could make dirt taste good."

For the first time, Cindy sets her hand on the table.

"Then next time hows about we have Ignis cook us somethin'?"

Prompto nods, but the smile on his face is mostly from Cindy's use of the words "next time".

Prompto fills his mouth up with salmon so as not to let it go cold, and he is very certain that Ignis' cooking has ruined everything else for him. Cindy is enjoying it though, so it's good enough for him.

Cindy is done before Prompto, and she sits back with her hands folded on her stomach. She seems satisfied, her eyes looking sleepy. Prompto has to look away.

By the time he's finished with his own food, he's aware of the silence and looks back to Cindy. She's looking wistfully out the window, and Prompto suddenly has to wonder if he did something wrong.

"Good food?" Prompto asks gently, and Cindy's normal expression returns as she looks at him again.

"Mhm. Could go for seconds if I wasn't about to burst."

Prompto agrees, and starts stacking their plates.

"Where're ya headed afterwards?" Cindy asks, and Prompto has to think about it.

"Wherever Noct wants to go. Who knows where that is."

Cindy nods. "Don't suppose you're stickin around."

Prompto looks at her, shrugs. He's trying to figure out her angle, but remembers that he's never been able to figure girls out, and leaves it. For some reason he doesn't see the chef take their plates, and he's startled at their sudden disappearance along with the sudden appearance of the bill. Yikes.

"Well, if ya are, I think I'd like to see you boys bash some heads in."

"Yeah?" Prompto feels giddy again, and he absolutely needs to convince Noct to stay in Hammerhead until Cindy is satisfied with them. He'd do anything to stay with her a little while longer.

"Yeah. Sounds like fun, to me."

"Well, I'll put in a word with Noct."

Cindy's face brightens, and her teeth show through her smile again. Prompto's body warms up.

"Aren't you the sweetest," she coos. Prompto shakes his head.

"No big deal. We'd do anything for you." It sounds cheesey, and Prompto quickly becomes embarrassed. Cindy is beaming, nonetheless.

"Aw, you boys are so sweet. There's no need to do all this for a girl like me."

She's blushing!!!!!! Sirens go off in Prompto's head and it takes him a long second to get ahold of himself.

"Like I said, no big deal. You do a lot for us." Prompto is so proud of himself, he had no idea he was such a smooth-talker. Next thing he knows, he'll be getting married... before Noct!

"Least I can do," Cindy says. "Difficult to turn down royalty."

"Ain't that the truth." Prompto sounds exasperated, but he's not, really, because Noctis is his best friend and he cherishes every experience he has with the guy.

Prompto decides to finally pay the bill, and Cindy stands behind him as he brings it to the counter. The two walk outside, good-spirited and full of decent food. Cindy pivots and skillfully walks backwards over bumpy concrete, facing Prompto with a genuine smile.

"Thanks for treatin' me," she says, sincere, and Prompto has to return the smile.

"No big deal. Next time I'll get Ignis to make something good."

"Oh yeah? Can't wait." She giggles and stops, in turn, making Prompto halt as well. He stills completely when she kisses his cheek, her lips soft and her scent lingering in the air even as she moves away.

"Seeya, Prompto."

Prompto waves, starstruck as she runs off.

Noctis is watching from the Regalia as Prompto stands in the middle of the parking lot, hearts practically printed on his eyes. Noctis prepared himself for every single detail that Prompto would tell him on the way to wherever they went next. But hey- if Prompto was able to have a successful date with Cindy, he'd be able to bear it for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> they're cute and i mostly wrote this cause i'm gonna do a cindy and prompto couple cosplay with my significant other  
> i feel like i should continue this? although i'm not sure where i will find the inspiration to do so, so i will leave this at 1 chapter unless i change my mind. check back every few months just in case! writing cindy is so difficult though, i cant do her justice


End file.
